Anemone
by saerusa
Summary: in a browser history, you can read someone's stories. Levi/Eren AU.


**Anemone**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Levi/Eren**

**a/n: _Some website just fictional. inspired by Eden Morning (c) thunderluna._**

**.**

**.**

**-ooo-**

**Clear browsing data -:o:- remove selected items**

**Saturday, June 1, 2013.**

02:20 PM Perfect t-shirt for special date –Google Search | www. google .com  
02:23 PM Denim special... –Boutique Schatze | mode. zone .com  
02:25 PM Anniversary Cafe –JJHouse | jjhouse .com  
02:31 PM 100 thing for improve your performance –Google Search | www. google .com  
04:08 PM Twitter | twitter .com  
04:16 PM (15) Twiter/Interactions | twitter .com  
04:18 PM Facebook | www. facebook .com  
04:19 PM (23) Home –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
04:21 PM (12) Message –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
05:02 PM Surprise for your boyfriend –Google Search | www. google .com  
06:07 PM Call from Levi –Skype | www. skype .com

.

.

**Monday, June 3, 2013.**

06:15 AM My Scrapbook –Ideal Scrapbook | www. springpad .com  
07:00 AM Levi and Me –Ideal Scrapbook | www. springpad .com  
07:12 AM your photo upload success! –Ideal Scrapbook | www. springpad .com  
07.20 AM Anniversary this June tag have created! –Ideal Scrapbook | www. springpad .com  
07:22 AM Special Photo in happy anniversary–Ideal Scrapbook | www. springpad .com  
08:15 AM Home –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
08:16 AM Home –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
08:17 AM Eren Yeager –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
08:19 AM New photo uploaded –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
08:21 AM (23) Eren Yeager –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
08:23 AM Pinterest | www. pinterest .com  
08:25 AM Pinterest | www. pinterest .com  
08:26 AM Pinterest | www. pinterest .com

.

.

**Thursday, June 6, 2013.**

10:00 AM Call from Levi –Skype | skype .com  
10:33 AM Twitter | twitter .com  
10:34 AM (23) Twitter/Interactions | twitter .com  
10:35 AM Facebook | www. facebook .com  
10:36 AM Home –Facebook | www. facebook. com  
10:36 AM food will loved by someone with cold personality –Google Search | www. google .com  
10:37 AM spicy food –Tumblr | tumblr .com

.

.

**Sunday, June 9, 2013.**

01:42 PM Cafe with best donut –Google Search | www. google .com  
01:45 PM & Tiffany Quality Number One | coffeetiffany .com  
01:48 PM locations | coffeetiffany .com  
01:48 PM Skype | www. skype .com  
01:50 PM Call to Levi –Skype | www. skype .com

.

.

**Wednesday, June 12, 2013.**

04:04 PM The best restaurant in Tokyo –Google Search | www. google .com  
04:07 PM Pinterest | www. pinterest .com  
04:09 PM Pinterest | www. pinterest .com  
04:15 PM Pinterest | www. pinterest .com  
05:05 PM Inbox (17) yeagerrawn –Gmail | mail. google .com  
05:17 PM Levi (levi_21) on Twitter | twitter .com  
05:18 PM (11) Twitter/Interactions | twitter .com  
05:19 PM Eren Y (yeagerraw) on Twitter | twitter .com

.

**Friday, June 14, 2013**

07:17 PM Home –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
07:17 PM Levi –Facebook | www. facebook .com

**Saturday, June 15, 2013**

08:00 AM Skype | www. skype .com  
08:01 AM Call from Levi | www. skype .com  
08:25 AM Yakitate Restaurant –Google Maps | maps. google. com

**Sunday, June 16, 2013.**

02:43 PM How to know you have been cheated –Google Search | www. google. com  
02:46 PM SIGNS IF YOUR BF BORED –Google Search | www. google. com  
02:48 PM How to know ur boyfriend is lying –Google Search | www. google. com  
02:55 PM How to know ur boyfriend is cheating –Google Search | www. google. com  
02:55 PM Signs of boyfriend losing interest on you –Google Search | www. google. com  
02:57 PM Signs of boyfriend want to break up –Google Search | www. google. com

.

.

**Wednesday, June 19 2013.**

02:15 AM HOW TO GET OUT FROM STRESS –Google Search | www. google. com  
02:20 AM Eren Yeager –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
03:09 AM Edit Profile –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
03:10 AM Relationship –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
03:14 AM Mikasa Ackerman –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
03:16 AM Mikasa Ackerman –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
03:20 AM Mikasa Ackerman –Facebook | www. facebook .com

**Thursday, June 20, 2013.**

11:37 PM Inbox (11) yeagerrawn –Gmail | mail. google .com  
11:37 PM Fight on, Eren! armin2309 –Gmail | mail. google .com  
11:38 PM U can come to my home. armin2309 –Gmail | mail. google .com  
11:38 PM DONT DESPERATE KAY BRAT? yumiruymir –Gmail | mail. google .com  
11:40 PM but u dont give a strike to Lev...(read more) rallpeetra –Gmail | mail. google .com  
11:42 PM i think Levi dont want break up with yo... (read more) armin2309 –Gmail | mail. google .com  
11:43 PM Eren, can you hear Levi's expl.. (read more) armin2309 –Gmail | mail. google .com  
11:45 PM Reply to armin2309 but yesterday Levi so mea..(read more) –Gmail | mail. google .com  
01:00 AM Bar for fucking crazy stress out–Google Search | www. google .com  
01:02 AM Mix your Fave! | mixxingtwentyfour .com  
01:02 AM Mix DJ Bar –Google Maps | maps. google .com

.

**Saturday, June 22, 2013.**

07:06 PM Facebook | www. facebook .com  
07:10 PM (47) Home | www. facebook .com  
07:15 PM Home | www. facebook .com  
07:18 PM Armin –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
07:20 PM Manage your weight –Google Search | www. google .com  
07:22 PM What boy want from break up –Google Search | www. google .com  
07:23 PM how perfect Villa in Andes –Google Search | www. google .com  
08:53 PM Levi –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
09:04 PM Mikasa Ackerman –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
09:09 PM Mikasa Ackerman –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
09:15 PM Levi –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
09:17 PM Mikasa Ackerman –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
09:58 PM Settings –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
10:01 PM Deactivate Account –Facebook | www. facebook .com  
11:52 PM Twitter | twitter .com  
11:53 PM (133) Twitter/Interactions –Twitter | twitter .com  
11:57 PM Twitter/Settings –Twitter | twitter .com  
11:59 PM Twitter/Deactivate –Twitter | twitter .com

.

**Sunday, June 24, 2013.**

03:08 PM Inbox (72) yeagerrawn –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:14 PM EREN TURN ON YOUR PHON...(read more) rivaille –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:15 PM Reply to rivaille SHUT UP ...–Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:17 PM I NEVER BREAK OUR PROMIS... (read more) rivaille –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03.18 PM YOU HAVE TO HEAR MY EXPLA... (read more) rivaille –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:20 PM SHITTY BRAT READ THIS DON'T BE SHI... (read more) rivaille –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:18 PM EREN PLEASE... (read more) rivaille –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:19 PM I LOVE YOU... (read more) rivaille –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:21 PM Reply to rivaille I HATE U SO MUCH JER...–Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:24 PM IDIOT. dttmarco –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:36 PM I DON'T GIVE U...(read more) mail. google .com

.

**Wednesday, June 26, 2013.**

09:09 AM Inbox (86) yeagerrawn –Gmail | mail. google .com

**Thursday, June 27, 2013.**

05:55 AM Inbox (108) yeagerrawn –Gmail | mail. google .com

**Friday, June 28, 2013.**

10:18 PM Inbox (150) yeagerrawn –Gmail | mail. google .com

**Saturday, June 29, 2013.**

03:29 AM Inbox (179) yeagerrawn –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:30 AM Flagged | EREN YOU MUST READ THIS! ;( armin2309 –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:31 AM Flagged | Levi build a perfect villa for you tw... (read more) armin2309 –Gmail| mail. google .com  
03:32 AM Flagged | Eren, please, Levi really dying cause an accident when he goes to hospital... (read more) armin2309 –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:33 AM Flagged | Levi only loves you. He just beg me for some idea... (read more) ackermaniss –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:34 AM Flagged | His funeral, your idiot bf. Tragic accident...(read more) dttmarco –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03.35 AM I feel very sorry to you, Eren. ackermaniss –Gmail | mail. google .com  
03:35 AM Tokyo Cemetery –Google Maps | maps. google .com  
03:38 AM Tokyo Cemetery –Google Maps | maps. google .com  
03:41 AM Tokyo Cemetery –Google Maps | maps. google .com  
03.46 AM Flagged | U MUST KNOW THE TRUTH BRAT!...(read more) yumiruymir –Gmail | mail. google .com  
04:00 AM Flagged | Villa from Levi. Just click this link...(read more) dttmarco –Gmail | mail. google .com  
04:03 AM Swiss –Google Maps | maps. google .com  
04:06 AM Matterhorn –Google Maps | maps. google .com  
04:08 AM Matterhorn, print –Google Maps | maps. google .com  
04:11 AM Tokyo Cemetery, print –Google Maps | maps. google .com

.

.

.

.

**Sunday, July 1, 2013.**

01:00 PM how to go to heaven –Google Search | www. google .com  
01:04 PM Pills that take your life in seconds –Google Search | www. google .com  
01:10 PM Pills i can take to die –Google Search | www. google .com  
01:11 PM What pills can i take that would ma.. –Yahoo Answers | jp. yahoo .com  
01:13 PM Pharmatical in Tokyo –Google Search | www. google .com  
01:14 PM Pharmatical Laboratory | www. tokyopharma .com  
01:16 PM Search –Pharmatical Laboratory | www. tokyopharma .com  
01:17 PM Sleeping Pills, caution & information –Pharmatical Laboratory| www. tokyopharma .com  
01:21 PM Login and Sign Up –Pharmatical Laboratory | www. tokyopharma .com  
01:23 PM Fill this form to order Location... –Pharmatical Laboratory | www. tokyopharma .com  
01:28 PM Ordering success to... –Pharmatical Laboratory | www. tokyopharma .com

.

.

.

**Einde.**  
***


End file.
